Stained Asphalt
by Kitsune Shiro-chan
Summary: Life is a game. Love is the weapon. And death is the prize...Atleast for Kurosaki Ichigo as he tumbles upon a very sinster female... Ichiruki AU,don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: Yeah..as if I am Kubo...㈵0

Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

'...Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa

arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou

demo genjitsu wa hibi TORABU tte

tama ni kuyandari shiteru

sonna Rolling days...'

Bathed in the golden rays of the setting sun, perched atop the rusted railing of a crumbling building, she sang, her short onyx hair dancing along with the summer breeze. Her fine pale skin matched with her white, no sleeved dress. Her features were clear except for crimson red blood spots here and there, splattered on her snowy white dress and pale skin. She glanced at the new comer, and smiled.

'Ohayo, Renji.'

Renji, as the pineapple redhead was called, removed his sunglasses and lowered his black hoodie, showing numerous tattoos. He looked at her directly and smirked. 'Again?'

'Hmm.'

'What this time?'

'Was bored...'

'Rukia...'

'Watashi ha nani wo su beki datta no desu ka? If you expect me to be a good girl, a saint, well, you're wrong, Renji.'

'I didn't mean it like that!' Renji yelled, bringing his hands across his face in fear of her hitting him. Seeing that she wouldn't, he smiled and put his arm around her.

'You'll fall if you sit there any longer, and besides, the cops will be here soon. I don't want you around when they are here.' He said, and patted her head, earning a light punch.

'Your father wishes to see you, Ruki-chan.'

Rukia giggled and jumped down elegantly, and punched Renji.

'Sure thing, Ren-kun.' She smiled at him, as they ran away from the dead bodies and the approaching sirens.

'...Otori wo hitotsu suteru sono tabi chikatzuku

Kemono he to hito ashi zutsu chikatzuku

Hikari no gotoku sekai tsuwaruku shinken

My blade, as my pride kishimu kishimu

Ikizamono shirushi

Kokoro wo hitotsu korosu sono tabi toonoku

Kemono kara hito ashi zutsu toonoku

Ochite yuku no wa boku kara sora ka yaiba ka

My blade, as my pride yureru yureru

Ikiteiru akashi...'

His vibrant orange hair, illuminated by the lights, shook slightly as he opened his applause that followed was immense. Yeah, he was one of Japan's top singers, but every time, the applause seemed to get bigger.

'Cause of you, Kaa-chan.' He whispered, fingering the skull pendant on his palm before pocketing it again.

'Kurosaki-kun! Issho ni shashin ni haitte kudasai!' A busty blonde winked slyly.

Kurosaki Ichigo smiled unsurely at the blonde before resuming his scowl again.

'Dude, wipe it off your face for a sec, will ya?' A voice made him roll his eyes and answer.

'Shaddup Grimmjow, and be a good body guard get me outta here.'

Grimmjow fake-pouted. 'Now thats a mighty rude way to treat your bud, Ichigo, but tell ya what. I'll getcha outta here, but ya'll go clubbing with me tomorrow, ya got that?'

Ichigo smirked. 'Why not, eh?'

Ignoring the cries of his fans, Ichigo left the building in style.

'Byakuya.' A feminine voice answered as the mahogany door. 'Is it ready?

The male voice, who we assume as this Byakuya ,replied. 'I wasn't aware you were my boss,Yoriuchi. Where is Urahara?'

Yoriuchi smirked. 'Answer my question,please, Byakkun.' She adjusted to the soft,leather upholstery of the swivel chair, and winked at the tall,stoic, handsome man infront of her.

'No.' Was his reply,and adjusted his white lab coat. Upon receiving a teasing glare from the female, he added. 'That won't be of any use, Yoriuchi.'

Yoruichi pouted. 'Hmph. Anyways "it" hasn't ben behaving, eh?' She drawled,glancing at some newspaper cuttings. Byakuya's fist tightened. 'Do not refer to my daughter as "it".'

'But that's the truth, Byakuya. And besides, you haven't been giving "it"-oh sorry, her any time, have you?' She stood up and walked closer to Byakuya,whose anger was clearly apparent. 'I know you miss Hisana, but what I mean is, thats pretty unfair for her.'

Byakuya turned around and opened the door. 'Yoriuchi, I did not come here to listen to parenting advice. Sorry, goodbye.' He said, before slamming the door as he left, leaving the dark skinned beauty speechless. She balled her fist and turned around.

'Meh. Oy, Kisuke!' Yoriuchi scowled and yelled at the green velvet curtains, which suddenly revealed a sheepish looking man in about his forties. 'Hai...ITAI!' He suddenly yelled as Yoruichi kicked him on his face.

'Teme...now what?!' She yelled at Kisuke,who was on the floor with an -ouch- angry red bruise,who whimpered. 'You told me that would work! Gah,should have never followed your stupid script.' She turned away in apparent,but undoubtedly, comical rage. Kisuke, lowered his bucket hat and gave a bright grin despite his injury. 'I agree,you flashing your panties was not there...but then,it was better! Atleast now I can ha-' He was interrupted by another kick to the face.

'You bastard!' Yoruichi yelled, again failing to notice that she had "flashed" her panties again. Kisuke made haste to inform her of that fact, regardless of the kick that followed, again. After a few repeated moments, Yoriuchi plainly smirked before lowering her face to his.

'You'll see much more than that tonight, Ki-su-ke.' She said in a sing song voice, before kicking him unconscious and hoisting him out of the office.

* * *

><p>Um...hehe... I really have no idea when I can update, it depends on reviews, I guess. More than five, then I may do it quick. But, it takes time to think. And Renji and Rukia are NOT a couple.<p>

Ja ne!

Muerte Heft, at your service.


End file.
